X Files The Calling
by JKerry
Summary: Mulder and Scully marry and move into a quiet neighborhood in Uptown Washington DC, not far from Agent Reyes. Soon odd things start happening in the house, and Mulder begins to suspect that the house is haunted. Can he convince Scully of the ghost and exorcise it?
1. Chapter 1

_The Calling_

 _"_ Here we are, G-Woman," a man's voice said with a chuckle from outside the house. "Home sweet home," he added, and a woman's voice giggled in reply. "Yes, Mr G-Man," she said, and the door opened to reveal Agents Mulder and Scully as they entered into their new home in Uptown Washington, DC. Mulder had moved in with her to the new area, so he could help them escape from the darkness that they had always investigated.

Now that work was done, Mulder felt Scully deserved an amazing future, so he was equally amazed when Scully agreed to marry him after they moved in together. They had a quiet wedding, with Scully's family and Skinner in attendance, and had gone on honeymoon to Florida, where Scully liked to soak up the sun.

Life was bliss now that they were married and Mulder had finally confessed his love for his beautiful Dana. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her into the threshold. "So, Mr G man," she said with a raised eyebrow as Mulder closed the door behind them and dropped their luggage on the floor. "What do you propose we do now?" Dana asked. Fox grinned.

"How about we get ourselves acquainted with the bedroom?" He suggested. Dana grinned. "Sounds good to me," she said, and they chuckled as Mulder carried her through the living room and up the stairs, before entering the bedroom where they spent most of the afternoon making love.

Dana slept in Fox's arms as she sighed happily. She woke up an hour later, at 8pm, and decided to make her new husband a snack. So she got out of bed slowly so as not to wake him, before going down to the kitchen.

She rustled up some ham and coffee that they had bought at the airport on their return from Florida, and made herself and Fox a ham sandwich and tea and coffee. They were still jetlagged, so Scully thought it was better to eat something before they went to sleep that night.

As she buttered the bread and boiled the kettle, she felt a pair of eyes on her, watching her every move. Frowning, and a little puzzled, she turned round, expecting to see Mulder. "Mulder, what are you doing-," she started to ask, but stopped when no one was there. The kitchen was empty.

With a shrug, Scully carried on making Mulder's snack. When she was done, she was just about to turn around and head up the stairs when a face appeared in front of her out of nowhere and grinned evilly at her. It was a pure white face covered in a dark dress. Scully dropped the plate of ham sandwiches on the floor and gave a startled cry.

She blinked for a second and then to her surprise, the old woman was gone. Once again, she was alone. She then heard running footsteps coming down the stairs, and saw Mulder as he entered the kitchen, looking at her in concern.

"Scully?" He asked as he moved over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? What happened?" Scully shook her head. "I don't know, Mulder. Maybe I'm just tired and it's the jet lag, but I saw someone right here where you're standing now. It was an old lady and she was standing in front of me for one second, and the next she was gone," Scully told him, shaking her head.

Mulder thought for a moment. "Are you saying this place is haunted, Dana?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow. "What? No, not at all," Scully replied with a roll of her eyes as Mulder picked up the plate of ham sandwiches and placed the sandwiches on a fresh plate. He then threw the old plate away. "Then what did you see?" Mulder asked.

Scully sighed. "Mulder, the place isn't haunted," Scully insisted, "I think we're just jet lagged. Come on, as you can see I made you snack. Let's eat it upstairs and forget about this whole thing, shall we?" Scully asked. _Ah, Dana. Always the skeptic,"_ Mulder thought fondly as he followed his new wife up the stairs while carrying the cups of tea and coffee. Scully carried the sandwiches. As Scully still worked as a medical doctor, Mulder decided he would do a little investigating of the house while Scully was at work.

He would capture a ghost on camera and write a book. Mulder grinned excitedly to himself. This was the opportunity he was waiting for. The possibly of paranormal activity in their own home. How could anything beat that?


	2. Chapter 2

**X Files: The Calling**

 **Chapter 2**

 **It was 5pm on the day Scully returned to work after her and Mulder's honeymoon. She parked the car in their driveway before getting out. She smoothed down her hair and looked up at her and Mulder's new home with a sigh. Things were working out better than she ever hoped they'd be. Losing Mulder then finding him again, and now she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. She smiled as she walked along the driveway and took out her keys before opening the door.**

 **"Hi, honey, I'm home," she called out, before closing the door behind her. "Scully," Mulder said in a happy voice. He walked down the stairs and kissed her. "Welcome home," he said, before holding out his arms. "Let me take your coat, Ma'am," he said, and Scully smiled as she let him do so. "Thanks," she said. They smiled at each other. "So you seem happy," she said. Mulder grinned. "What's not to like about welcoming a beautiful wife home after her work?" He asked. Scully chuckled and kissed him. "There's something else that you're happy about, isn't there?" She asked.**

 **She knew Mulder was happy to see her, but her sixth sense or woman's intuition told her that Mulder had an even happier feeling that he was showing. He shuffled his feet sheepishly. "Maybe," he said after a moment, before looking into the kitchen.**

 **Scully raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze. For a minute she didn't know what she was looking for, but then she saw it. It was a rigged camera in the far corner of the kitchen, along with thermometers and voice recording equipment. Scully folded her arms across her chest when she figured out that Mulder was going to investigate the ghost. She couldn't believe he was going to waste his time with something like that.**

 **"Mulder, I told you the place isn't haunted," she said as she walked into the kitchen and turned the camera off. Mulder placed his hands in his pockets. "But you know we need the evidence, Scully," he said. "Why? I know you hope that one day we'd be able to open the X Files again, Mulder, but it's done now. Agent Doggett and Reyes are running it, and I can't give up my job as a doctor now," she told him in a annoyed tone.**

 **"I know Scully, but maybe one day. You never know," Mulder protested. "At least just humor me, let me capture this ghost, please?" He asked. "Mulder, I'm not having that thing recording my image and filming what I do," she told him. "OK, well, I'll wake up first thing in the morning and switch it off before you come down for breakfast," he said. Scully sighed. "You've got this all figured out, haven't you, Mulder?" She asked.**

 **"Yeah. I went down to the library and did some research on this house," Mulder told her. "Oh? What did you find?" Scully asked, in a not really interested tone as she boiled the kettle. Mulder went over to her and motioned for her to sit at the table as he got the cups out of the cupboard.**

 **"Nothing. So it looks like I've got some work to do," he told her. "Well that makes a change," Scully sighed a little sarcastically. "What's that supposed to mean?" Mulder asked as he sat down next to her while they waited for the kettle to boil. "I mean, you're always working Mulder, like I said before. You never stop and stand still," she said. "Yeah, well, as I did, if I slowed down, I wouldn't know what I'd be missing," he said as he got up again to make the coffee and tea.**

 **Scully sighed. "We're married now, Mulder, incase that escaped your attention. I just want to spend more time with you as my husband," she said. Mulder sighed. "You will, at dinner," he told her gently. "I promise," he said. "No more talk about ghosts and ghouls until bedtime. Deal?" He asked. Scully smiled. "OK," she said. "Deal," she said, before getting up to give Mulder a hug. He hugged her back tightly. "I love you, Dana," he murmured in her ear. "I love you so much," he said. Scully smiled feeling touched by his passionate words. "I love you too, Mulder," she told him softly. They then kissed before Mulder made the drinks.**

 **"How about you go and watch TV while I get dinner ready?" Mulder suggested. Scully smiled. "That sounds great," she said. "Thank you," she added. "I would wait until you taste the meal before thanking me," Mulder advised, before putting on a pink apron with a large chested woman on the front. Scully had no idea where he got the apron from, and she didn't want to ask.**

 **"I'm not exactly the best cook in the world," Mulder said. Scully looked at him lovingly. "I'm sure it will taste just fine," she said, and the two shared a smile before Scully walked out to sit on the sofa. As she left, Mulder grinned at his recording equipment. He couldn't wait to start using it later that night.**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Scully slept soundly, she was tired from work as she had to help with an operation before she left at the end of her shift. She enjoyed Mulder's meal and the two read and watched TV before going to bed.

Mulder however, was unable to sleep. He watched Scully sleep as he lay on his back, thinking about the ghost. He had a feeling something was there in the house with them. Scully was right, he had accepted the X Files were not theirs anymore, but a tiny part of him still couldn't rule out the possibility of them able to gain some paranormal evidence.

Mulder turned onto his right side, determined to get to sleep. But as he did so, he saw a figure. A gray, ugly old woman was lying next to him! Mulder tried to scream but he couldn't. Instead, the woman screamed for him. She wailed, a long, painful wail. Mulder felt trapped and couldn't move away from her. He wasn't sure if it was a dream or nightmare. Finally, after what seemed like a long time, Mulder managed to get away from her.

The next thing he knew, he found himself sitting up in bed, panting and sweating. The gray figure had disappeared. Even though she was gone, Mulder couldn't get the sound of her awful wailing out of his head. He couldn't believe it. Could he have seen a ghost?! "Mulder?" A woman's voice asked. He jumped, startled, thinking it was the gray woman again. But thankfully, it was Scully. "Mulder, are you alright? Were you dreaming?" She asked gently and sleepily as she lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Mulder gulped, letting Scully comfort him. "Yeah, I guess I was dreaming," he told her as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Sorry if I woke you," he added. Scully smiled sleepily as she lay back down in bed. "Go to sleep, Mulder," she told him, and he nodded. "Yes, Ma'am," Mulder replied. He managed to grin at her before they both fell asleep again.

The next morning, Mulder rose early and went down to the kitchen. He needed to turn off the camera as he had promised Scully. He walked gingerly into the kitchen as he turned off the camera. He looked at the voice recorders - there was nothing. With a feeling of disappointment, Mulder studied the footage on the camera. Again, nothing. He sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table, thinking back to that vision he had of an old woman, wailing at him.

As he thought hard about what kind of ghost it could have been, he heard footsteps approach the kitchen. Scully walked towards him. She was wearing her favorite white robed dressing gown and oversized white slippers. "Morning, love," she said to him happily before kissing him on the cheek. "Morning, baby," Mulder replied with a grin. Scully smiled before boiling the kettle and getting the breakfast things out.

"What plans have you got on the agenda today?" Scully asked. Mulder thought for a moment. "I guess I need to sort out our garden - the tree needs preening don't you think?" Mulder asked. Scully looked out of the window. "Sure," Scully replied. "Sounds good," she told him. "How about you?" Mulder asked. Scully thought for a moment as she poured them both some tea and put a couple slices of bread in the toaster for their breakfast. "Well, I'm scheduled to do two lectures and a class. My class should finish at 4.30pm. D'you want anything from the canteen before I come home?" Scully asked. "Maybe a couple packets of sunflower seeds please, Dana," Mulder replied as he watched Scully make him his favorite - jam on toast.

"Sure," Scully said with a smile as she served him tea and toast. She made herself a quick porridge and ate that with her coffee as she sat down at the table opposite Mulder. "So, Mulder," she began with a raised eyebrow. "Did your things capture anything last night?" She asked, gesturing to his camera equipment with her spoon.

Mulder had to think for a moment before answering her. He knew he couldn't tell her about the figure he saw last night. He knew she wouldn't believe it, and there was no way Scully would let him hook up the camera in the bedroom.

So he simply shook his head and told her a half truth. "They didn't pick up anything," he told her with a forced sad sigh. Scully eyed him as she ate her porridge. "You sure?" She asked. Mulder looked back at her. "Yeah. I checked the camera and records before you came down this morning. Nada, zilch, nothing," he told her. He wasn't going to mention the gray figure of the old lady.

Scully nodded and finished her coffee. "So will you be taping the house while I'm gone at work, Mulder?" She asked. Mulder looked at his toast. "Uh, maybe?" He suggested sheepishly. Scully sighed as she finished her porridge. "Fine, do what you like," she said, as she got up to wash her breakfast bowl. "Just don't film me doing anything, okay?" She asked, giving up trying to talk Mulder out of finding the ghost.

She knew that this stubbornness of his was why she fell in love with him, but it can be maddening at times. She knew that when Mulder got an idea in his head, he was like a dog with a bone - he'd never let go. So she did what she needed to do and let Mulder do what he needed to do too. She washed Mulder's breakfast things before leaving the kitchen to get changed as Mulder played back the camera footage.

He had heard of ghost hunters finding little dots of lights which they called 'orbs'. These lights are said to be the beginning of the formation of a ghost. If he could only capture the old lady in the night, then he could show it to Agents Doggett and Reyes, and they'd be calling back to work a bit more. He was getting bored at home, and Scully knew it. This was why he was doing it, so he could get some part time work back on the X Files.

But right now he had to get paranormal evidence. If only there was someway he could tape some of the action in the bedroom, he thought. He didn't want to upset Scully, but he had to find his truth. Maybe if he had rigged the camera so that it was in night vision. Scully wouldn't mind that, would she? He wondered.

He was still thinking when Scully came back down twenty minutes later. She was wearing her smart brown suit with skirt and a cream blouse. She picked up at the keys for the car and kissed Mulder. "I'll see you at six," she said. "I'm going to get us a take out for dinner tonight, okay?" She asked. Mulder grinned. "You read my mind, Dana," he said, and they hugged. Scully grinned as she turned to go. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she told him, and winked before leaving the house.

As soon as she left, Mulder quickly went upstairs to get dressed. He knew what he had to do. He was going to phone an old friend.


	4. Chapter 4

FBI Headquarters,

Washington DC 11:30am

"Let me get this straight," Special Agent John Doggett said skeptically as he sat at Mulder's old desk in the X Files office later that day. "You saw a ghost last night in your house, and you want us to what, investigate what could have been a dream you had?" Doggett asked. "Yep ," Mulder replied from his seat opposite Doggett. It felt good to be back in the X Files office again. It had been a year since he was last here. Some things had changed, for example, the calendar he used to have on the wall was taken away and replaced by a UFO one, and there were more space in the office now that Doggett had tidied up the files. It looked more organized, and Mulder found himself missing the old clutter and mountains of paperwork that he used to work with when he was in the office.

He fondly remembered Scully lecturing him many times to tidy up the office so they can work, and each time Mulder had some excuse about not having any time and solving cases are more important than tidying an office. The office had changed in places. Mulder fiddled absent mindedly with his FBI visitor's pass as he listened to Doggett. "That's about the gist of it," Mulder told him. "So can you tell me what ghost I saw?" He asked.

"A Banshee," a female voice said from the other side of the office. "Excuse me?" Mulder asked. A brunette was standing by the X Files cabinet, and she turned to face Mulder with a file in her hand. "You were visited by a Banshee, or sometimes known as a Succubus," the woman said. The woman was Special Agent Monica Reyes, Agent Doggett's partner and who was now assigned with Agent Doggett to the X Files unit.

She was a believer, like Mulder. The two didn't work much together before, but Mulder thought she was okay. "A Banshee, huh?" Mulder asked. "What's that when it's at home?" He asked. Agent Reyes sat at the other desk, reading from the file. "A Banshee is a kind of jealous ghost, a jealous female ghost who visits men in their sleep during the night, gaurding them from any females that they are close to," she explained. "This kind of ghost has a mournful wail as she is showing you she is a sign of misfortune," she said. "An omen?" Mulder asked. Reyes nodded. "An omen of bad luck. You've got to be careful, Mulder," she said.

"Come on, Monica," Doggett said with a roll of his eyes. "You're not suggesting that Mulder saw an actual manifestation of a omen of misfortune, are you?" He asked. Reyes nodded. Mulder thought for a moment. "So, does this mean that, because I saw the ghost, I'm going to have bad luck?" He asked. Reyes nodded again. "It would appear so," she said. "After all, DD Skinner went through the same thing, didn't he?" She asked. "Instead the woman ghost was protecting him. Maybe you could have a word with Skinner and ask him whether or not the ghost is there to warn or protect you?" She suggested. Mulder nodded. "OK. I'll book an appointment with the Skinman. Thanks for your help, guys," he said.

As Mulder got up to leave, he remembered something. "Oh," he said, turning back round to face them. "Can I ask you a favour? Please don't tell Scully I asked you to look into this. She thinks it's a waste of time," he said. Reyes and Doggett grinned at each other. "Trouble in paradise, Mulder?" He asked. "There will be if you tell Scully," Mulder said, pleading them.

"It's okay, Mulder," Reyes told him with a smile. "We won't tell her. Will we, John?" She asked her partner with a meaningful look. Sometimes Doggett and Mulder didn't see eye to eye with things, as Mulder believed whereas Doggett didn't. "Are you asking us to lie to her?" Doggett asked in disbelief.

"No, not lie," Mulder protested. "Just... don't say anything. Please. I'll tell her when it's all sorted," he said. Doggett shook his head and sighed. "Still sounds like lying to me," he said. Reyes stood up and saw Mulder to the door. "OK. I don't know if she told you yet, but we're due to meet Scully for lunch next week. Just make sure it's sorted out by then, okay?" She asked him.

Mulder looked at her in surprise. "She asked to meet you guys for lunch?" He asked. Reyes nodded. "Well, I kind of made the call first. I rang her this morning. We kind of... miss her. So we thought we'd catch up. You're welcome to come to, if you like," she suggested.

Mulder nodded. "OK. I'll check my calendar and let you know," he said. With a nod, Reyes opened the door for him. "Thanks for coming, Mulder," she said. "Good luck with the ghost," she added. Mulder grinned. "Thanks, guys," he said. "Yeah, yeah," Doggett called sarcastically as Mulder left.

As soon as Mulder left, Reyes turned round and shot Doggett an annoyed look. "What?" Doggett asked. "Why do you have to be so mean to Mulder at times?" She demanded, her arms folded across her chest. "Are you jealous of him, is that it?" She asked. Doggett scoffed as he leant back casually in his chair. "Jealous? What do I have to be jealous about? I just hate the fact that he swans in here when he likes, gets you to drop everything and then asks us to lie to Dr Scully. I just don't get why we can't just see Dana next week," he said.

"Mulder's a friend, he's Scully's husband. He has a right to know about the lunch and we have every reason to help him," Reyes told Doggett sternly. Doggett sighed. "OK, OK," he said, giving in. "I'll help him. If he needs us, he knows where we are," he said. Reyes smiled gratefully at him and went over to sit at her desk. "Thank you, John," she said. "That means a lot."


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Calling: Chapter 5**_

 _ **Trouble in Paradise**_

Mulder hummed to himself as he unlocked the front door to his and Scully's residence later that evening. He lost track of time, it was now just gone past six. Dana would be in, and he was trying to think of what to tell her about where he'd been. He was just hanging his coat up behind the door when he saw Scully sitting at the table, holding a cup of tea with a stern look on her face. On the table he could see a couple of packets of sunflower seeds.

"Dana, honey," he started with a grin, sheepishly putting his hands in his pockets as he greeted his wife. "You're late," she said, with a frown. Mulder looked down awkwardly. "I know, honey, I'm sorry," he said. "So," Scully said as she took a sip of her tea. "Where have you been then, Fox?" She asked. Mulder winced. He knew she only called him by his first name when he had done something very wrong and which upset her.

"Nothing, Dana, really," he began to protest. "I've just been in the library, you know, finding out about the ghost," he told her. Scully raised an eyebrow. "Surely it doesn't take you this long to go to our library," she pointed out.

Mulder looked around him. "I did go to a library," he said. It was true. After meeting Doggett and Reyes, he paid a trip to Washington Library and looked at some records there. He found that there was a spirit of a lady who used to live in their house, and who really was a banshee, as Agent Reyes had told him.

The problem for Mulder now was how to get rid of her. He wanted to get rid of her so that Scully wouldn't have to worry, but at the same time, he was trying to think of how to capture the ghost as proof of the paranormal for the X Files. To do that he needed to see their former boss, Deputy Director Skinner, about how to make contact and get rid of one. So he booked an appointment to see Skinner the next day.

He couldn't find out much about the female spirit that was haunting their house, only that the previous occupants were terrorized by it so much that they had to leave, and nobody lived in the house for ten years. That was why it was so cheap on the market and it was a place Mulder could afford.

The female ghost was a girl who was murdered at the house by a jealous lover. She was only twenty at the time that she lived there in the 1960s. So the tale goes. Now she simply wails at the house occupiers in the middle of the night, scaring them.

"So why did you come back now? Your pizza's getting cold," she said. Mulder grimaced. He was late as he had to drive through the rush hour traffic in DC and he was worked up by it.

"OK," Mulder relented. "I went to Washington library to look up some information about the ghost," he said, and sat down next to Scully. "Did you find anything?" She asked. Mulder explained to her what he knew about the ghost. But he left out that he went to the X Files office.

"So that's all I know," Mulder said with a sigh, as Scully handed him his sunflower seeds. She got up and placed the pizza onto plates and gave one to Mulder and one for herself. Looking at the food, Mulder was reminded of their lunch date with Reyes and Doggett next week. "Oh, and uh, it's no problem about the lunch date with Doggett and Reyes next week, Dana. I can totally make it," he said absent mindedly as he took a bite of pizza. Scully stopped and stared at him.

"How did you know about that?" She asked. "I haven't had the chance to tell you about it yet," she said suspiciously. Mulder stopped eating and swallowed a bite of pizza in a nervous gulp. Crap. He had put his foot in it now, he thought.

"I, uh, Doggett texted me," he said feebly. "Really?" Scully asked with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't know you two were bosom buddies," she said. Mulder winced and failed to look her in the eye.

"You went down to the X Files office, didn't you?" Scully asked, almost shouting. Mulder grimaced. "I didn't stay long," he protested. Scully rubbed her temple. "I don't believe this," she said. "Mulder, you promised you would stay out of it," she said. Mulder nodded. "I know, Dana, I know and I'm sorry. I just went down to see them and got some help, that's all," he said.

Scully shook her head. "We're done with monsters and the dark, Mulder, remember? That's what you promised me when we got married, that you'd leave the darkness and monsters far behind and that you'd concentrate on our family," she said. Mulder nodded. "I know, Dana and I'm sorry. I only went because I didn't want the ghost to scare you. Honestly," he said.

Scully sighed. "So you still want to catch this ghost, don't you?" She asked, and Mulder nodded. "As soon as I get some proof, it's over," he promised her. He held her hand but Scully pulled it away. "How many days would you waste saying the same thing to me? When this is gone, how do I know you'll stop looking for the next thing? I want you to be with me Mulder, not the monsters," she pleaded.

"I know, and I want to be with you too," Mulder said. "Prove it," Scully said. "Switch it off," she nodded towards the camera. Mulder sighed. He loved the paranormal, but he loved Scully even more, and he didn't want to lose her over this.

"OK," he said, and got up before switching the camera off. Scully smiled. "Thank you," she said, and got up and kissed him. They hugged as Mulder thought about what he would do about the appointment with Skinner. Should he still keep it? He decided to sleep on it.

Mulder kissed Scully back, and they embraced passionately. Then Scully took Mulder by the hand and lead him towards the stairs. "Let's get the Mulder fires going," she said mischievously. Mulder grinned as he happily followed his wife up the stairs. "I thought you'd never ask," he said with a grin, and they both chuckled as he closed the bedroom door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **The Lunch Date...**

A week later on a wet and rainy Wednesday afternoon, Agents Reyes and Doggett sat with Dr Scully and Fox Mulder in the busy canteen at the FBI Headquarters. Mulder fidgeted with his FBI Visitor's pass. Scully could tell he wasn't having a great time being here with Doggett. She knew he only went to the lunch for her sake, and for that she was grateful. So she smiled at Mulder and placed a hand on his, before he smiled back and squeezed her hand.

Reyes and Scully were eating a salad, while Doggett and Mulder had sandwiches. "So how are you two finding the new neighborhood?" Reyes asked with a smile. Scully grinned. "It's nice," she replied. "You were right, Monica. It is a quiet area. The neighbors are really nice and welcomed me into the church last Sunday," she told her. "Did you meet Mrs Riley?" Reyes asked in between mouthfuls. "She's my friend. She lives half a block down from me and she helps me with the grocery shopping sometimes," Reyes said. Scully nodded.

"Yep. She was nice and mentioned you. I sat in the service next to her. The vicar is very good, too," she told her, and Reyes smiled. "Great. I'm glad you like it there Dana. At first I was a bit worried that it might be too quiet for you, but then once you get to know the neighbors, it's not all bad," she said. "Oh, that's okay. Thanks. Mulder and I like quiet now, don't we, Mulder?" Scully asked. Mulder nodded as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah. It helps me think," he told her. "Thinking about more insane UFO mumbo jumbo, right?" Doggett asked, also between mouthfuls. "John," Reyes scolded him. Doggett just looked at her and shrugged before continuing to eat his sandwich. "I'm sorry," Reyes said. Mulder nodded. "It's just that we've been quiet lately, and we need something to keep the X Files unit going in Skinner's absence," she explained.

After hearing this, Mulder shared a pointed look with Scully. Scully frowned as she saw the look. She could hear the nuts and bolts working in Mulder's mind, and the look he was giving her was saying, "Come on, Scully. They're bored. Let them investigate our ghost". But Scully just sighed as she ate more salad. She wasn't going to say more to Mulder, not just yet.

Mulder frowned as he saw Scully's look. True, the ghost hadn't appeared to him for about a week, but that doesn't mean it was gone. He had to do something. After visiting the X Files office, he had tried to make an appointment with Skinner, but his secretary told him that Skinner had taken a two week leave unexpectedly. He said he was fine and that he'd see everyone when he gets back.

Doggett finished his sandwich and sipped his cuppacino. "So where do you think Skinner's gone?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Reyes shrugged. "Who knows. He doesn't say much about his private life. Was he always like this with you guys?" She asked Mulder and Scully. Mulder and Scully nodded. "Yeah, he wouldn't say anything. We didn't know he was divorced until we had to prove that he was innocent of trying to hurt his ex wife," Scully replied. "Which was also when he saw the Banshee," Mulder added with a pointed look at Scully again, who once again avoided his eye contact.

"Dana? You okay?" Doggett asked, seeing her far away look. "You look like you're miles away. How's your work going?" He asked. Scully snapped back to attention. "It''s going good, thanks, Agent Doggett," she said truthfully and smiled to herself. "I couldn't be happier being a doctor," she said, and she and Reyes smiled. "Hey. Do you think Skinner might have a girlfriend?" Reyes asked with a grin. Mulder nearly choked on his sandwich before laughing. Scully couldn't help but smile, and Doggett was chuckling as well.

"Skinner? A girlfriend? Yeah, right," Mulder spluttered. "It will take a while for him to have a girlfriend," Mulder added with a grin. "Well, he did go away quickly," Reyes said with a shrug. Just then, her cell rang. "Oh. Sorry guys, excuse me," she said, and picked up her cell to answer it. "Agent Reyes," she said. There was silence for a moment, before Reyes replied, "Brad? You want to see us right away?" She asked. She listened to the other person on the phone before sighing. "OK, Sir. We'll be up in ten minutes.," she said, before hanging up.

"What's up?" Doggett asked as he finished his cappuccino. Reyes gave him a concerned look. "That was AD Follmore. He wants to see you and me as soon as lunch is over," she said. Then she turned to Mulder and Scully. "I'm sorry, guys, but we're going to have to go in a minute," she told them smiled. "It's okay," she said. "I've finished my lunch anyway. So's Mulder. Come on then, Mulder. Let's go," she said. "With pleasure," Mulder replied, sharing a pointed look at Doggett before holding Scully's hand.

Scully hugged Reyes and Doggett, and Mulder shook hands with them. ."It's great to see you both. Give us a ring if you need anything," Reyes said. "We will," Scully smiled back. "Take care," Doggett said. "You, too," Mulder replied absent mindedly. He was thinking about the ghost and decided to talk to Scully about it on the way back. Doggett followed Reyes out of the canteen before Mulder and Scully made their way towards the exit of the FBI Headquarters.

Scully sighed. "OK," she said, knowing the look her partner gave her. She could tell he needed to talk to her about the ghost. "I'm listening. What you want to say?" She asked. Mulder grinned. "We'll talk in the car," he said, before handing his visitor's pass to the security guard, and Scully did too before they left the building and made their way to their car.


	7. Chapter 7

Scully sighed as Mulder drove them home. Mulder looked at her. "I'm telling you, Scully," he said. "The X Files needs me. You heard what Agent Reyes said back there. She said the X Files were quiet. I'm worried that if they had nothing to do, the X Files will be shut down, and where would we be?" He asked as they drove through the rain.

"At home behaving like a normal married couple," Scully said moodily as she stared out the window. "What's that supposed to mean?" Mulder asked. "You just don't get it, do you, Mulder?" Scully asked. "When we got married you promised me that you wouldn't chase anymore monsters, that we'll get as far away from the darkness as you can," she reminded him. "I am doing that though, aren't I, Scully?" Mulder asked. "I mean, I am hunting this ghost on my own, I haven't involved you in it have I?" He pointed out.

Scully sighed and played with her long blonde hair. "I suppose so," she said grudgingly. Mulder gave her a hopeful look. "You mean, I can carry on catching the ghost?" He asked. Scully nodded. "Only if you promise not to get obsessed by it," she told him. "I need my husband you know," she said. Mulder grinned. "You know I love you, Scully," he told her as he pulled up into their driveway. "I'll look out for you. I promise," he told her, before shrugging. "Obsessed? What does that mean?" He asked her with a knowing wink. Scully rolled her eyes. "Just promise me, Mulder, please. I need to have some normality in my life, otherwise I'll go crazy," she told him as they both got out of the car before making their way to their home.

"I promise, Dana," Mulder said seriously. Scully looked up at him. She knew Mulder only called her Dana when it was about something important. He gazed at her and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "OK, Mulder," she relented. "I take your word for it," she said, and Mulder smiled as he drew her into a passionate embrace. "Thank you, Dana," he said after they kissed. "Right," he said brightly as he unlocked the door to their home. "How about I make you a cup of tea, Mrs Mulder?" He asked her.

Scully grinned. "Sounds good to me," she said as they walked arm and arm into the living room.

Later that night, Scully slept soundly while Mulder lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was still thinking about the ghost, as he had set up the camera in the kitchen again before they went to bed. He was just about to go to sleep when he heard the screeching sound again. He was so surprised by it that he sat up in bed, just in time to see a figure of an old lady screaming in the mirror opposite their bed. Mulder rubbed his eyes in disbelief, but when he opened them again, the lady ghost had gone.

Mulder sat, panting, for the next few minutes before Scully stirred in her sleep and woke. She noticed Mulder was sitting up and looking worried. "Mulder?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep. "Are you all right?" She asked. "What's wrong? Take a deep breath, you look scared," she said as she sat up too and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Mulder flinched at her touch, and Scully put her hand down. "Mulder?" She asked.

Mulder took a deep breath like she had told them to do before turning on the light so he could look Scully in the eye. "Dana, you won't believe what I just saw," he told her. Scully studied him for a second, before realizing what he was talking about. "Did you see the ghost again?" She asked him.

Mulder gulped as he nodded. "Yes. She was just in the mirror over there, Dana. I swear to God, I saw her again just now with my own eyes," he told her. Scully rubbed her eyes. "So what are you going to do?" She asked as she stifled a yawn.

"I'm really sorry, Dana," Mulder told her as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. "I love you, and I want to keep the darkness away from you," he reminded her. "But I need to catch this ghost. Please, PLEASE can we set up the camera in this room tomorrow night? I wouldn't ask unless I had no choice," he told her. Scully stared back at him and sighed. "OK, OK," she said. "Really?" Mulder asked, surprised but pleased. "Yes. But for two nights only, okay?" She asked him. "We will take the camera down on Friday. After that, no more. Understand Mulder?" She asked as she folded her arms sternly across her chest.

Mulder grinned and kissed her deeply before gazing at her again. "Yes, Ma'am," he said. Scully nodded before yawning. "Come on," she told him. "It's 2am. Let's go back to sleep," she said. She kissed Mulder passionately before reaching up and flicking the light switch off. "Night, Mulder," she said as she snuggled next to him. "Night, Dana," Mulder replied happily, before settling down to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of days later, on the Friday, Mulder found himself sitting in AD Skinner's office, facing his former boss. He had managed to convince Scully to leave the camera up for the whole weekend, as he hadn't caught sight of the ghost the past two nights. Scully agreed and had decided to sleep in the guest room.

Mulder managed to get an appointment to see Skinner as Doggett and Reyes told him Skinner was back early from his vacation. Mulder wondered why as he walked into his old boss's office that morning. Now, he and Skinner sat facing each other in an awkward silence, after Mulder explained to him about the Banshee he was seeing at night.

"Yeah, so I, I'm sorry, sir, I didn't want to bring back any bad memories by talking about this, but I was just wondering if you could help me get rid of the ghost," he said. Skinner stroked his chin as he thought about it. Mulder mentally exhaled a sigh of relief as Skinner began talking to him about it.

"Well, it's okay, Mulder," he told his former agent. "I don't mind talking about it. I know you did a lot to help me get through that, so it's my turn to help you now," he said to Mulder. There was another moment's silence before Mulder thought about what to say. "So, I hope everything's okay with you at home. I was surprised when Doggett told me you were back early," he managed to say.

Skinner thought for a moment, before letting a small grin slip. "It's okay, Mulder," he told him. "Things are fine. My partner and I, Ellie, a lovely woman, just wanted a small break, and she wanted to get to know where I work properly, so that's why we came back early," Skinner said. "Ellie? She's FBI?" Mulder asked, interested. Skinner nodded. "She's secretary to another AD here. We've been together for a few months now, and everything's fine," he said. Mulder nodded. "That's great," he said, "I'm pleased for you two," he added. "I'm also pleased for you and Scully," Skinner replied. "Things going okay?" He asked. Mulder nodded.

"They are, thanks, sir, but it's this ghost that's been getting in the way of things lately," he said. Skinner nodded in understanding. "It gets in the way of your love life, doesn't it?" He asked. Mulder paused for a moment, feeling a little awkward discussing his private life with his boss, but then he remembered they were friends as well as former colleagues, and he trusted Skinner. Especially after Skinner did his best to defend him at the trial.

"You can say that," Mulder said. "Is that was how things went with you when you had the ghost?" He asked. Skinner nodded. "The ghost made things difficult for a while. I couldn't have a good nights' sleep for a few days afterward, and it also made me, shall we say, cautious before it came to meeting women again," he said, a little embarrassed. Mulder nodded, happy that his former boss was still able to trust him as a friend. "Do you think things will be all right between Scully and me after the ghost goes?" Mulder asked.

Skinner thought for a moment. "I think it will," he replied eventually. "Just, make sure you catch it as quick as you can, before it does any damage to your relationship with Scully. It could give you trust and jealousy issues as the ghost may come between you two. Why don't you ask Agent Reyes to help you catch the ghost? She knows the X Files like the back of her hand now, and she and Doggett have been taking good care of the X Files unit for you, Mulder," he suggested.

Mulder nodded before standing up and holding his hand out to shake Skinner's hand, which Skinner did as he stood up to face Mulder, and both men nodded their goodbyes. "Thanks, Skinman," Mulder said with a grin. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do with Ellie, who I'd like to meet sometime," he said. Skinner gave him a playful stern look. "We'll meet all together soon if you like, me you, Scully, Agents Doggett and Reyes. I'll let you know," he said. "Oh and Mulder?" He added as Mulder turned to go. He turned back. "Yes sir?" He asked his boss. Skinner shook his head. "Don't call me Skinman," he told Mulder. Mulder grinned. "Suggestion noted," he said, and he left the office with Skinner grinning afterward.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day, Mulder paid a visit to the X Files office on his way out after his meeting with AD Skinner. He knocked on the door and a female's voice called, 'come in!' It was Agent Reyes. He opened the door and stepped into his old office. As he did so, he looked around the familiar surroundings and was pleased to see his old I Want to Believe poster was still on the wall, as well as the old notices he and Scully made that were still on the notice board. The only difference Mulder could see was that the office was a bit tidier then it used to be. He guessed it was Agent Reyes who did the tidying.

Agent Reyes was sitting at his old desk editing a report, while Agent Doggett was seated at the other desk using the computer. Both Agents looked up when Mulder entered the office. "Hey," Mulder greeted them. Agent Reyes smiled and stood up. "Fox Mulder," she said happily, and Agent Doggett also stood up and shook Mulder's hand. "Hey Mulder," he greeted him with a smile. "What brings you here?" He asked the former agent. "Please, have a seat," Reyes said and Mulder did so as he sat opposite her. "How are you guys doing at the moment? Got any X Files to solve?" He asked. Doggett rubbed his neck. "Not at the moment. Things are really quiet. You know that meeting we had after lunch with AD Follmore after you and Scully left? He told us that unless we have a case within the next week, he'll close down the X Files. Can you believe that?" He asked with a sigh,

Reyes nodded. "I don't know what I'd do if the X Files were closed down. You started a great thing, Mulder. Thank you SO much for trusting us to look after your X Files. You're an inspiration of mine," she told him. Mulder grinned. That was good to know. He felt happier knowing the X Files will carry on without him and that he inspired people to find the truth.

"That's good to know, Agent Reyes. The X Files are lucky to have you and Agent Doggett on board. But, speaking of cases, I think I have one for you. How do you guys feel about going ghost hunting?" Mulder asked. Doggett rolled his eyes and Reyes glared at him. "Ghost hunting? You mean you want us to help you get rid of your ghost you've been seeing?" Doggett asked, his voice thick with skepticism. Mulder nodded, ignoring Doggett's attitude. "Yeah, if you would be so kind. The ghost is affecting mine and Scully's relationship, I'd be very grateful if you could tell me how to get rid of that thing," he said.

Agent Reyes smiled and nodded. "That's no problem, Mulder," she told him eagerly. "I'd love to help you," she said. Mulder grinned at her. "Thank you, Agent Reyes," he said. "I don't have a clue how to get rid of it. I was wondering if you could look at a case that involved AD Skinner 6 years ago and look up how to get rid of the Banshee please? I think I put some information in there about it," he said.

Reyes nodded. "Yeah, of course Mulder. Agent Doggett and I would be happy to help out," she said. Doggett went back to looking at his computer. "Speak for yourself, Monica," he told his partner, which earned him another glare from Reyes.

"I'm sorry about Doggett, Mulder. But even if he doesn't help, I'll still be glad to. There's a ritual we can do to get rid of the ghost. Would you mind if I spent the night at yours and performed the ritual?" She asked. Mulder nodded. "Sounds good. Why don't you come over after work tonight? Then I can stay up and I'll perform the ritual with you. I take it Agent Doggett won't be coming," Mulder said. Doggett nodded. "You got that right," he said. "I'll file away any evidence you think you found of ghosties with Agent Reyes after it though," he offered.

Mulder nodded and Reyes smiled at him. "OK," she said. "I'll get my things together this afternoon and I'll be ready to come to yours after work tonight. I'll see you then, Mulder," she said as she stood up and Mulder followed suite before shaking her hand. "Thank you, Agent Reyes," he said. "Send my love to Scully," Doggett told him as he also stood up and shook Mulder's hand. "I will. See ya later," he said to them with a grin, before leaving the office and going home.


	10. Chapter 10

**"Will you be joining us Dana?" Reyes asked Scully as she entered the Mulders' residence behind Mulder. Mulder lead Agent Reyes in as Scully and Reyes shared a hug. "I'd love to, Monica, but I'm kind of busy trying to get a good nights' sleep," she replied with a grin. Reyes smiled back. "I really think you should join us, Dana," she said. "Why?" Scully asked as they all sat on the sofa together. "Well, you're a believer, right? You believe in the Lord Jesus Christ, the Prince of Peace?" Reyes asked her friend.**

 **Scully shared a look with Mulder, unsure of how to best answer the question. She touched her crucifix necklace as she thought of what to say. "Yes," she said slowly. "I am a believer in the Lord, why do you ask, Agent Reyes?" She asked. Reyes took a deep breath. "Well, the removal of this ghost requires faith and commitment on your part to the Lord. When you believe in the Lord you have authority over this ghost. You know what I mean, right, Mulder?" Reyes asked him.**

 **Mulder nodded. "Yeah, I know. What do you think, Dana?" He asked his wife. Scully nodded slowly. "OK. Why do we have to... commit?" She asked. "Well, when you commit you will always have the ghost out of your home. Always, as long as you believe in God, the ghost will be gone," she said. "OK," Scully said again. "I believe in the Easter story, the crucifixion and resurrection of Christ," Scully said. Reyes nodded. "Good. That's great, Dana. I think we're ready," she said to both Mulder and Scully. "Please join us, Dana. The prayers will work more with you being involved, as you do live here, too," she said.**

 **Scully gestured to Mulder. "Huh, I'm sorry Agent Reyes, but please excuse us. I need to have a word with Mulder in the kitchen. Would you like tea or coffee?" She asked. Reyes nodded and smiled. "That's okay. I'd like a coffee, please," she replied, and Scully nodded before leading Mulder into the kitchen.**

 **"Mulder, what are we doing?" She asked him quietly as she put the kettle on. "We're getting rid of the ghost," Mulder replied simply. Scully sighed. "You said you wouldn't involve me, Mulder," she reminded him. "Yes, I know, Dana, and I'm sorry. But all you've got to do is show your faith, and that's what you've done throughout your life, no matter what, haven't you?" He asked. Scully thought for a moment as she took out the cups and coffee jar from the cupboard. "I need you to pray with me. Dana, I can't do this without you. Once it's done, it's done, and you can carry on believing in God," Mulder said. "Maybe this will strengthen your belief," he added. "How about you then, Mulder?" Scully asked. "Do you believe in the Lord?" She asked him. "I believe in God," Mulder said slowly as he thought about her question. "I'm not sure about Christ, as you know, my ancestors were Jewish," he pointed out. "But I believe in God, Dana. God is eternal. Is that what you meant, Dana?" He asked her.**

 **Finally, Scully nodded. "OK, Mulder," she relented, "I'll do it with you. We'll get rid of the monster together," she said. Mulder smiled and kissed her gently. "Thank you, Dana," he said. "I know things will be okay if we stick together through this," he told her. He then helped Scully bring the tea and coffee in the living room where Agent Reyes was sitting patiently on the sofa, looking through her handbag. "Hey, here's your coffee, Monica," Scully said as she handed Reyes her cup before sitting on the sofa next to her. Reyes smiled in appreciation. "Thanks, Dana, Mulder," she said, acknowledging both of them. "OK, we've decided we're both going to do it," Mulder told Reyes, and Reyes smiled. "You sure you're okay with this, Dana?" She asked her. "There's no pressure if you don't, but it would work for sure if you do participate, and when both of you commit it would stop the ghost coming back. If you stop committing, the ghost will come back seven times stronger, so you need to show your faith if you want the ghost banished forever," Reyes warned them.**

 **Scully nodded in determination. "I'll do it, Monica," she told her friend. "I am a Christian through and through, and I'll help Mulder show it," she said. Reyes nodded and Mulder smiled at Dana. "Let's do this," he said to Reyes.**


End file.
